Hazme reír
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Ladybug va a salir en una cita con Chat Noir, si él consigue hacerla reír.


—Hazme reír y saldré contigo —Propuso Ladybug ya cansada de las insistencias de su compañero para que vaya a una cita con él.

Con eso dicho, ella tiro su yo-yo balanceándose. Muy segura de que Chat Noir no podría hacerla reír.

Al escuchar el minino eso, sonrió.

¡Iba a ser fácil!

Se dijo a sí mismo muy confiado, viéndola desaparecer por detrás de unos edificios.

* * *

Ojos azules chocaron con los verdes de Chat Noir. Mostrando una frialdad desconocida –o no tanto– para el gatito.

—Es el peor chiste que he oído en mi vida —Espeto sombría Ladybug.

—T-tengo otro —Dijo inmediatamente el minino, mientras le contaba uno, quien sin poder contenerse se reía en medio de su narración.

—No da gracia —Le contesto sin una pisca de diversión en su voz.

—P-pero... antes tú te reías —Declaro escéptico— No vale contenerse —Añadió apuntando con el dedo.

—No me estoy conteniendo, si antes me reía es porque me dabas lastima —Respondió y con eso dicho se fue.

Mientras el gatito la veía alejándose y suspirando se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser tan fácil como pensó en un principio.

* * *

¡Tenía que ser una broma!

Se dijo a si misma Ladybug al verlo a Chat con una nariz de payaso. Golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano y se fue antes de que el gatito pudiera decir algo.

* * *

Ladybug suspiro resignada por quinta vez. Al menos si ahora no la molestaba ofreciéndole sus rosas e invitándole a que salga con él. Sus chistes la seguían por todas partes.

Malos por cierto. Y en algún punto pensaba ella que como eran tan horribles, en algún momento debía reír.

Hasta se los seguía contándoselos en medio de su batalla contra Akumas.

¿Cuántos más chistes tenia?

Seguramente tenía un libro o en los peores de los casos los buscaba por internet.

Y lo más incrédulo de todo, fue que el Akuma –el que estan luchando en este preciso momento– se había reído de unos de los chistes que el gatito contó, ya que al parecer compartían el mismo sentido del humor.

Ante eso Ladybug bufo molesta e invoco el Lucky Charm, para terminar lo más rápido posible, mientras seguía la distracción que Chat le ofrecía al Akuma al contarle sus pésimos chistes y este mismo se reía.

Al derrotarlo, chocaron sus puños en señal de victoria, quien Ladybug inmediatamente se fue antes de que Chat abra la boca.

* * *

¡Maldición!

Exclamo enfadada Ladybug. Entretanto sus ojos se salían de sus orbitas y su quijada estaba por los suelos.

¡No!

Se dijo en su mente segura. Cerrando la boca rápidamente y frunciendo el ceño.

Se mordió el interior de su mejilla con fuerza y apretó los puños fuertemente clavando las uñas en su palma.

No se iba a reír, aunque de verdad quería.

Se froto la nariz con el dorso de la mano y desvió ligeramente la mirada, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Tratando de contenerse.

¡No iba a reír!

—Próximamente a la venta un Hot Cat —Pronuncio el felino con los brazos cruzados y una gran sonrisa la percatarse de que su Lady estaba a punto de reírse— ¿Quieres probarme? —Pregunto acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.

Una leve risita escapo de los labios de Ladybug. La callo inmediatamente, llevándose la mano a su boca, haciéndose la desatendida, pero más hablaba Chat o el Hot Cat, le ocasionaba que no pudiera contener las ganas de reírse.

Y no pudo.

Dejo escapar la sonora carcajada que tenía atorada en la garganta. Mientras risas de diferente intensidad le acompañaban agarrándose el estómago.

—Ahora saldrás conmigo, Mi Lady —Repuso Chat surcándole por su rostro una radiante sonrisa.

Mientras ella lo miraba de manera –como pudo– fulminante.

—Es injusto —Pronuncio entre risas.

Mientras miraba como a los lejos se encontraba el Akuma encargado de vestir a los ciudadanos con trajes de comida rápida. Y Chat fue elegido para que fuera un pancho.

Se las iba a pagar el Akuma. Lo iba a hacer.

Y con esa determinación fue hasta el mismo, antes recibiendo el objeto del Lucky Charm para derrotarlo de una vez por todas. Mientras tanto Chat Noir, quien observaba desde lejos agradecía internamente al Akuma por convertirlo en un pancho, porque ahora se había ganado el privilegio de salir con Ladybug.

Hot Cat había ganado.


End file.
